Poison
by Declaration
Summary: Another Inuyasha songfic with my own second favorite couple, Sango and Miroku. Full of drama and the true love that really does win out above all, no matter what.


"**Poison"**  
_Song By: Alice Cooper  
Sango x Miroku_

Sango kept her distance from the group, knowing that tonight wasn't going to be a good, or even decent night for them. Naraku's second coming through rebirth had taken a toll on them, and Inuyasha's coma wasn't appearing to get any better. However, most of the world seemed almost… nonexistent to her. For on that night, she had turned her back on her past and was starting to look towards the future. A future she was afraid would never happen… a future she hoped to gain with the one she secretly loved. 'Tonight, I'll approach him… and I'll see how he really feels.'

She'd agreed to bare his child not two full years ago, and still they had no relationship progress. Every time she looked at him; every time they entered another town… she worried; worried that he would find someone better… someone willing to have a relationship with no strings. Due to her paranoia, things were hell… more of a hell than Naraku had ever made her life… and she held a secret that could ruin her new life with Miroku forever.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill_

They stopped for the night, Kirara and Kagome placing Inuyasha under a willow… Kagome sat with his lifeless body every night… hoping that he would wake up… Sango tried to have sympathy for the torn lovers, but found she was unable to think of anything but her own problem… her own feelings of worry and despair. "Miroku?" She sighed softly, approaching him for the first time in over a week, "We need to talk. No running away… no silence… no one sided words." He looked up; ass trying to start a fire was starting to bore him anyway, and smiled. He was unaware of the true seriousness that quivered in her voice.

"Yes Sango? What do you feel you need to talk about." She grabbed his hand and sat next to him with a feigned smile, "…Is something wrong?"

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, and I don't wanna break these chains_

"No." She lied, looking into the fire, "Well… yes…. Something is wrong, but before I explain that, we need to talk about us." Miroku secretly twitched, Inuyasha had told him about these soft of talks… and they usually led to disaster. "Miroku, you promised me that no other woman would come between us… that we would one day wed and start a true family." She choked back a sob, "Now… I need you to make me another promise. A promise that is going to seem odd until you hear my explanation. He nodded, Sango was a serious woman… but not usually this serious. She opened her mouth as if to speak again, but lost her nerve; only pressing her lips roughly against his. Forcing him into a kiss filled with secrets and all the passion she had held back since he'd promised he'd make her a bride.

_Your mouth so hot  
Your web I'm caught  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

When she pulled away from him, her eyes were brimming with tears. She couldn't tell him, not now. As a last resort, she ran. She could never tell him… it would ruin everything. All the happiness she saw in the future could be whipped away from her all because of one sentence. "Sango! Sango come back!" Miroku cried out, chasing after her with a speed he'd thought he lost when the wind tunnel finally broke away from his palm, "Sango! You said no running away! That meant you too you know!"

It was then that he realized something serious had to be wrong. Sango never ran away from a confrontation… no matter what. She wasn't one to run from a fight. Sango ran faster, she couldn't let him catch her. If he caught her… she'd have to tell him she was…

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

"Sango!" She had lost. Miroku had caught her, "Sango, you have to tell me what's going on!" He flipped her around to face him and held her close, though she struggled to get away once again.

"No! You wouldn't understand! I'm not going to ruin this!" She cried out, the tears finally flowing from her eyes, "I can't! I won't!" His eyes bore into her, just making things harder.

_One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
Just wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

"I'M BAREN!" She screamed, braking away from him, glaring at him as if he'd just stabbed her, "BAREN! I can't have your child, we can't be a real family! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" She fell to her knees and sobbed harder, "Now just leave me alone! I don't need your sympathy. Go find another woman!" Her heart was ripped in two. She loved him with the full thing, but now she felt as if they could never be together. "They only reason you're with me is do gain an heir! So just… leave!"

_Poison (Yeah)  
I wanna love you, I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Miroku's eyes welled with tears as he fell beside his one love and held her to him again, hoping he could try her tears… ease her sorrows, "I won't find another woman Sango. There will never be another woman for me." He said softly, kissing her cheeks where the tears had fallen, "You are the only woman for me. I don't love you just because I wanted a child. I've always loved you. From the moment I lied eyes on you, I've loved you." She stared up into his eyes and, for the first time in years, smiled. A true, loving smile.

She wrapped her arms around him and dried her tears against his shirt, "Oh Miroku…" Softly, she pressed her lips against his for the second time that night… only this time, there were no secrets… just pure, love and passion. Everything she would never have to hide again. Finally, they both felt as if their love was complete; now they could go on through life, knowing that the other would never leave them, no matter who came across their path.

_I don't wanna break these chains, poison (poison)  
Burning deep inside my veins  
Burning deep (poison) inside my veins  
Poison, poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Yeah, poison_


End file.
